


California

by Stone_Princess



Series: Four Things That Never Happened to Harvey Specter [1]
Category: Suits (TV), The OC
Genre: Alternate History, Crack Pairing, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey tells Mike about his first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California

**Author's Note:**

> Many kisses and thanks to [veritas_st](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st) for her glorious beta work and support and my beautiful [supergrover24](http://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24) for the usual: keeping me tucked, making me always appear my best and being my greatest cheerleader. Everyone should be lucky enough to have a friend like her.
> 
> Disclaimer: I owe the creators of Suits a huge debt for giving me something wonderful to work with. I do this for fun and not for profit or gain. I do not own or have any rights to the characters here within. Please do not archive without my permission.

* * *

"Christ, Harvey, I had my tongue in your ass last night and now it's too intimate to tell me about the first guy you kissed?" Mike turned back to the coffee maker. All of Harvey's appliances were as inscrutable as Harvey himself was.

Harvey was very quiet, ninja-like on his bare feet. Mike did not even realize Harvey was behind him until half a second before Harvey's hand slapped hard across his ass.

"Be respectful," he growled, right into Mike's ear. Mike whipped around defensively and Harvey was grinning at him. They both burst out laughing and Mike punched Harvey in the shoulder, before leaning in to steal a quick kiss.

"So tell me, already. I told you mine."

"Hurry up with the coffee and I might," Harvey answered.

"I'd be faster if you had appliances that were built for function rather than for their aesthetic value," Mike grumbled. Eventually there was coffee and he set a cup, just black, in front of Harvey at the kitchen table. 

"Well?" He prompted, filling his own coffee with sugar and cream.

Harvey looked up thoughtfully. "It was the summer after my first year at Harvard and Jessica sent me to this internship in California with this bleeding heart lawyer named Sandy Cohen." Harvey looked into his coffee, seemed to decide it was drinkable and took a sip. "I didn't know anyone in California at all, but Sandy has this, well Ryan was like his adopted son, I guess. He had another son, away at school out here somewhere; I never met him. Ryan was my age and Sandy seemed to have a need to make everyone feel like family so he invited me over for dinner pretty regularly and I ended up spending most of my free time with Ryan."

"Ryan," Mike said, tasting the name. Probably some preppy, rich, California surfer kid. "What was he like?"

"Sandy hair, about your height, broader though, built like he did construction work." Harvey grinned when Mike scowled at him. "Really nice, but I got the idea that had sort of a troubled past and was kind of just getting it together."

It was Mike's turn to grin. "You have a type," he said.

"Maybe I do," Harvey agreed. "Ryan, unlike you, was more of the strong silent type." Mike scowled again and Harvey laughed. "He was just, sort of gruff."

"Like you?" Mike prompted.

"No. No, Ryan definitely wasn't anything like me. Gruff, yes, but kinder and gentler maybe, although I don't know he'd want anyone using those words to describe him. Hmmm," Harvey trailed off. "I wonder whatever happened to him? I think he was going to school to be an architect."

"So he was gay?"

"What? No."

"I thought he was your first kiss with a guy?"

"He was. Just, I don't know, I don't think he was gay."

Mike rolled his eyes and put down his coffee. "Just gay for you? Really, Harvey?"

Harvey made his disapproving frown, but Mike just waited and finally Harvey broke.

"I didn't say he was gay just for me, I just, I don't know. Maybe he's gay now, maybe he isn't. I don't know." Harvey took another sip of his coffee and looked at Mike. His expression was as close to wistful as Mike had ever seen it, but tinged with something else, not regret, but not something happy either.

"It was a hard summer," Harvey started, leaning back into his chair. "As I said, I didn't know anyone there. I was really just an office boy for Sandy. His family was nice enough, but they had a new baby and a lot going on. Ryan seemed as lost as I was. They had just moved from southern California and I think maybe his girlfriend had just broken up with him, or died or something. It was a long time ago, the details are fuzzy. We spent a lot of time together. We jogged together, saw movies, went to dinner sometimes, just for something to do, you understand. We weren't dating or anything. It was just like neither of us had anyone else and doing things together was much better than just doing them alone. I think we both felt that way."

"That sounds lonely."

"Yeah, I guess it was. We were lonely together." He was quiet for a second and Mike started to feel bad that he had even brought it up. "The last weekend I was there we went out to the beach on the Marin Headlands. Stinson, I think it was called, and spent the day just walking around. We built a fire when it started to get dark and watched the sunset. Have you ever seen the sun set over the Pacific?" Mike shook his head. "It's like being at the end of the world, the sun falls into the ocean instead of coming out of it. It just feels backwards, but somehow poetic and right." Harvey shook his head, like he was clearing it and drank more of his coffee.

"We sat on this old log watching the fire burn," he went on. "We had like an hour's drive back, so we weren't drinking or anything. I don't know how long we sat there. We didn't talk really. I still feel like I know him well, even though I haven't seen him in years and even back then we never really talked a lot. There was just something about him. Anyway, somehow we decided it was time to leave and we stood up and both just sort of stood there, facing each other, too close, and he reached up and cupped my face and kissed me. It was deep and long and it sounds stupidly romantic, but I can still remember exactly how it felt. Of course I spent the whole trip back mentally freaking out that I had just kissed a guy and what did that mean and was he gay and was I gay and what happened now? Two days later I was on a plane back to Harvard. We sort of kept in touch in for a little while. Although I think I got more emails from Sandy about how Ryan was doing than I got actual messages from Ryan."

"It seems really sad." Mike frowned. His own tale of being really high and kissing another guy seemed thin and cheap next to this.

"No." Harvey shook his head and leaned across the table. "It was what it was and I think it was right for both of us. Maybe you wouldn't be here if I hadn't learned I could kiss guys."

"Sure I would," Mike said, leaning in for his own kiss, "you would totally be gay just for me." Harvey's laughter hummed into Mike's mouth as they kissed.

~finis~


End file.
